


An Unexpected Face

by madtin444



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtin444/pseuds/madtin444
Summary: You plan to spend the night out with your parents and their friends. Little did you know that someone you knew would be there.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	An Unexpected Face

“What are you doing tonight, honey?”

Every so often your mom would call you up just to check in on you, see how you’re doing, how work’s going, if you’re getting enough sleep, things like that. You always looked forward to her calls. While you only lived thirty minutes away, life gets in the way, so you don’t see your parents as much as you would like. 

“Not much. Just spending the night in.”

“Well me and your father are going out for drinks with some of our old friends and thought it would be nice to see you and show off how amazing our daughter has grown up to become. What do you think? Are you willing to dress up and make the drive just to hang out with your parents and their friends?” 

“Of course I wanna see you. And I guess it’s been awhile since I went out for drinks.”

You can hear the sound of excitement in your mom’s voice as she gives you the time and place you are going. You can also hear her talking in the background to your dad telling him that he has to go and using you as her excuse for him to go. You can’t help but to smile to yourself. You have always looked up to your parents. Not only because they have been caring and nurturing to you your whole life but that they still enjoyed each other’s company as much as they did when they first met. 

After hanging up with your mom you decide to start to get ready. You’re not meeting them until 7:30, but that only gave you two hours to get ready and forty-five to drive there and find where you were meeting. While it wouldn’t take you two hours to actually get ready, you knew you had to start mentally preparing for talking to a bunch of people around your parents age, and while you worked with people like your parents, it was still different than interacting with people your own age. 

After a quick shower you pulled out a black lace dress that you didn’t remember ever buying, but you knew it would catch the attention of all your parent’s friends. While it wasn’t too revealing, it seemed to give you confidence that not even a few drinks would have been able to give you. You put half your hair up after putting on makeup a little heavier than you wore to work and pulled out a pair of stilettos.

You checked yourself out in the mirror mentally praising yourself for your good sense of style. While you never wore anything to flashy to work, you liked to have people glance at you whenever you went out. You knew what would get you the attention you wanted without attracting the unfavorable looks and whistles from the men who would definitely be going home alone that night. 

You head out the door and jump into your car. You reminded yourself that you didn’t really want to stay at your parents’ house, no matter how much or little you drank, so you made a mental note to text some of your friends who lived close by to see if they were up for letting you stay on their couch for the night

There ended up being a lot of traffic due to people not knowing how to drive and you ended up pulling into a parking garage at 7:45. While you weren’t anxious per say, you did have some butterflies. You had met all of these people before except a few that your mom had recently met, but it was always like you had to perform in front of them. Most of them had known you since you were little, so they knew quite a bit about you.

By the time you actually got to the bar you were meeting your parents at, it was almost eight o’clock. You cursed yourself for something that was out of control, took a deep breath, and walked in. You immediately saw you parents and your eyes brightened having not seen them in person for a couple of months. As you approached the table you started recognizing all of the faces that you’d seen age throughout the years. Then your eyes fell on an all too familiar face that you never expected to see here in your wildest of dreams.

  


* * *

  


“Here she is! Our pride and joy!” As you approached the table your parents and their friends were at your mom opened her arms for you and gave you a hug. You gave your dad a quick hug before turning your attention back to your mom who was smiling at you with a bright gleam in her eyes. You knew how proud you parents were of you. Your mom made sure that you knew this every time you saw her.

“Well, I think most of you know Y/N, but she might not remember all of you. Also, there are a few new faces for her so why don’t all of you reintroduce yourself.” Everyone introduces themselves and you remember them for the most part. Now only one person has to introduce himself, but unbeknownst to everyone there, you were already very well acquainted with him.

“Hi, I’m Negan. Nice to meet you,” he said giving you one of his shit-eating grins. 

You gave him a nice polite smile, but on the inside, you were rolling your eyes. ‘Why is he here. Of all places, with all people. Just my luck!”

The conversation had started back up and you tried to pay attention, but you felt his eyes on you. It was so hard not to look over at him. You wanted so bad to whip you head around and ask him what he was looking at. But you remembered you were an adult surrounded by other adults.

You decided to go to the bar to order a drink. While waiting for the nonexistent bartender he came and sat next to you. ‘Ugh, can he not read what I’m thinking?’

“Fancy seeing you here, doll.”

“Of all places to run into in public, why here?”

“It’s not like I knew they were your fucking parents! How the hell would I know that, I’m not a fucking genealogist.”

“Well it’s not like my last name is all that common.”

“Shit, darling, I can leave if you want me to. I’d rather be at home waiting for my lady anyway,” he says with a smirk and a wink. You know the look he’s giving you would pull you in on any other occasion, but your parents were right over there. You rolled your eyes, not caring that it only made him scoff and smirk even more. 

“Well I hope she isn’t out with her parents, or you’re going to be waiting a long time for her,” you say as the bartender asks what you want.

You tell him you want some frilly drink that you would never get on any other night, but you didn’t want to be the girl Negan knew. So, tonight you were going to be the girl he thought you were when he first met you.

As you finished your order, Negan downed the rest of his whiskey and asked for another. You gave him a deadbeat look. Tonight was going to be a hard night to get through without having to deal with Negan, but now that he’d assessed your mood, it was going to be a hundred times harder to keep your composure.

The bartender returns with you drink and the bottle of whiskey that Negan takes giving you a wink and tells the bartender to put it and your drink on his tab. ‘Yeah, it’s Definity going to be one of those nights’ you sigh to yourself.

The both of you return to the table your parents and their friends are sitting at going on about something you really didn’t care about if you were being honest. Negan pulls his chair close to yours and sits close to you. He sets down the bottle of whiskey and takes a sip of what’s in his glass. He then smiles to himself, something no one else would notice except you, glances sideways to you making eye contact, and puts his hand right above your knee.

Of course, he knew what effect he had by putting his hand there. You were just thanking god that you had decided to wear tights. If not, you would already be on the way to the bathroom with Negan in tow and no dignity. 

You shook your head to clear it of Negan. ‘No use in thinking about that. That’s not going to happen tonight.’ You took a long sip from you drink looking at who was talking, trying your hardest to ignore Negan’s gaze that was fixed on you. 

“What about you, Y/N?”

‘Oh shit, what was the question?’

“She doesn’t seem like the type of girl to do something like that,” Negan answers for you.

“Well if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you already knew our daughter,” your mom laughs. 

You look over to her still laughing then to Negan who winks at you knowing that you had completely missed the whole conversation. He gives you a smirk and squeezes your knee as he focuses back to the conversation that had moved on without you even answering the question.

The rest of the night went on in a similar manner, but you didn’t let Negan’s hand captivate your attention as much. You didn’t even notice that he had scooched closer to you or that his hand had slowly gone from your knee to the inside of your thigh. 

You had been sipping on your second drink, not wanting to have to get a ride, and were lazily messing with the straw in your mouth with your hands before feeling Negan’s gaze on you. You didn’t look over to him, but drank the rest of your drink in one drink. Still ignoring Negan’s attention on you, you slightly seductively licked your lips knowing what it did to him. You then glanced over to him biting his bottom lip trying to conceal his smile.

“It’s starting to get late. How ‘bout we call it a night,” your dad said to the table with a few head nods and agreements.

  


* * *

  


Everyone said their goodbyes and you were waiting outside with your mom for your dad. He walked out and was followed by Negan whose arm was thrown around your dad’s shoulder.

“I guess you don’t know how we met Negan,” your dad said with both his and Negan’s eyes falling onto you. Negan was grinning so big you wanted to roll your eyes, but you knew your parents would question you.

“Well how did you meet such a charming man as Negan? Not to be rude, but you’re not really the type of guy my parents would really be seen around.” You smirk slightly at the dig you took at Negan and look to see what he thought. Of course, he was still grinning at you. He looked over to your dad as if to ask if he could tell how they met and your dad gave him the go ahead nod.

“Well your parents were visiting their daughter at her apartment while I was walking out from seeing my lady friend.” You could see the smirk in his eyes, but the grin on his face remained. “They asked me if I knew where your apartment was and I pointed them in the right direction and we had a little chat. One thing lead to another, and here we are now!”

You couldn’t believe what he had said. Not necessarily the content but the fact that he said your apartment as if they specifically asked by name where you lived. You couldn’t hold back your reaction to this, which only made his grin bigger.

“He was such a friendly guy and we clicked so well we wanted to see him again. And of course, he’s a proper gentleman,” your dad continued.

“You should find yourself someone like Negan,” your mom said and you could feel Negan’s smile grow impossibly larger. At this point you just wanted to get out of this situation that was only awkward for you.

“Well it’s starting to get late. I’m gonna head home. Thanks for inviting me out tonight mom, I had a really good time.” You hug your mom then your dad and look to Negan. “It was nice meeting you.”

“The pleasures all mine, doll.” He winked at you and you held your eyes from rolling back.

On your way out of the downtown area you thought about the night you just had. You knew you had to talk to someone about this, and you started heading straight to their house

  


* * *

  


“Well look who it is! I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight! Come on in!”

You walk past the man you had seen just twenty minutes ago visibly rolling your eyes. You heard him chuckle knowing that knew how often you rolled your eyes at his actions. 

“Met a cute girl tonight. Was going to try to get with her but her parents were there. You know how it goes,” Negan says as he walks into the kitchen.

You head to the living room and sit on the couch to see him returning with two glasses of wine.

“Feeling fancy tonight, are we,” you tease as he smiles at you and hands you one of the glasses. He sits down next to and watches as you take a drink, the same cocky smile plastered on his face. You knew what he was thinking and watched him carefully as he took a drink from his own glass.

You put yours down on the coffee table and turn to him reading his look. You arch your eyebrow asking what he wants and his eyes wrinkle as his smile gets bigger. He puts his hand up and gently rubs his fingers over your cheek.

“Your fun to mess with, ya know that?” You scrunch your nose thinking back to earlier in the night. You knew that he was messing with you, but if you had really been bothered he would have stopped at the first sign of discomfort. That was one of the things you really loved about him. He was very aware of your emotions and could read you like no one had ever been able to. 

“And you are too,” you say leaning into his ear. You go to reach for his face turning it to face you looking him right in the eyes. You start to go to kiss him and he closes his eyes to meet you lips but you pull away before he makes contact. You hear him grunt as you take another drink from your glass.

As you go to put it down he pulls you onto his lap. Your legs straddling him, you give him an innocent look as if to say ‘what did I do wrong?’ He looks deeply into your eyes while you return his gaze.

“You’re going to regret teasing me,” he growls picking you up to take to the bedroom. While the night had started with a playful teasing, it was going to end with a very different and more pleasurable amount of teasing.


End file.
